


旧痒

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, gang-bang, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 有关咳嗽、眼泪、童年的结束，和不可言说的春天





	旧痒

对瓦伦汀来说春天起始于茂丘西奥的咳嗽，四月的柳絮悄然潜入孩童的鼻腔，引发一连串的喷嚏，迅猛呼吸间一团抵死缠绕的微丝被吞入喉咙，男孩便惊天动地地咳起来，为驱赶痒意几乎要把心肺都吐出来。茂丘西奥是更敏感的那个，一切从他开始，然后传染到瓦伦汀身上。等他们关上门窗也无法阻挡体内疫病滋生，就到了用轻纱蒙住口鼻、掩住面颊的时候，将世界隔在一片蒙蒙雾气后面，等着春分时节过去。

水城本不该有这么多柳树，但柳絮到底飘荡在每一个角落，威尼斯纵横交错的河道上行船如织，两岸民居墙边鲜花开放缭乱人眼，有人在船坞里居住，终生不过从一条船到另一条船。

那时他们尚且年幼，对命运将驶向何方没有一点儿预感，最大烦恼是应付家庭教师和礼拜。两个小小国王还不必承担忧愁，明显对基督缺乏尊重，去教堂也只是为了在讲道中途偷偷溜走，借着长椅遮挡在其中躲藏追逐，偏偏要去抢对方口里的圣餐。

茂丘西奥沾在舌头上的面饼在他眼前一晃，挑衅似的慢慢缩回嘴里，瓦伦汀立刻扑上来要撕扯他的嘴，他们像一对摔跤手一样纠缠着栽倒在地上。

“可真是贪得无厌！”茂丘西奥口齿不清叫道，“吃完了你自己的，还要来抢我这份！”

“我就是要抢你的！”瓦伦汀低喊，刚才他分明看见，茂丘西奥张嘴接圣餐时，舔到了牧师的手指。

他们还没出生便学会了争斗，在胎盘里你一拳我一脚闹得母亲不得安宁，如两国交战，两族分离。而据说他们出生的时候，瓦伦汀是扯着茂丘西奥的脚踝滑出的产道。人人都说他们是以扫和雅各，他们也确实如以扫和雅各般相争，只不过瓦伦汀不会用饼和红豆汤来换长子名分，他们之间有一个共同习惯：看上什么，就去抢过来。

双胞胎男孩一个骑在另一个身上，用十字项链死死勒住对方的脖子，因为他不肯交出那半块面饼。看着茂丘西奥逐渐涨红的脸，瓦伦汀感到短暂的梦境般的眩晕，他分神想到，他们在母亲肚子里的时候，是否也曾用脐带扼住彼此，就像现在这样？

茂丘西奥的脸开始发紫，指甲陷进他手臂上刮出血痕，瓦伦汀就放开手，让他的哥哥在连连呛咳中恢复呼吸。圣餐在茂丘西奥嘴里变得黏黏糊糊，趁着对方尚未恢复反抗意识，瓦伦汀凑过去吸走那团软烂的面糊。他们的嘴唇交缠，舌头在对方口腔里扫荡，争抢一点残余的餐屑，和着口水咽进肚腹，以一个过分亲密的吻慰籍辘辘饥肠。

唱诗的时候他们干脆溜到厅外，顺着画廊跑到后殿去，石膏像群成了他们新的玩乐场所。茂丘西奥在其中一座雕塑前停下脚步，好奇地打量着那赤裸无力的男子和环抱他的哀伤妇人。

“她为什么哭？”茂丘西奥轻声问。

玛利亚的脸庞如少女般美丽，不知怎的茂丘西奥从其上看出了眼泪。瓦伦汀回答：“她的孩子死了，她当然要为他哭啊。”

“可是，”茂丘西奥转过头，“耶稣不是死后三天就复活了吗？他们只分离了三天，算什么死呀？今天他就复活了，所以我们才来这儿，不是吗？”

瓦伦汀纠结了好一会儿：“她当时不知道呀……”

茂丘西奥已经无所谓答案了，他扒着圣母的衣褶，爬到了基督的肚皮上，朝他伸手：“快上来！”

瓦伦汀犹豫了一下，还是握着他哥哥的手，爬到圣子身上。茂丘西奥往前攀爬去看受难者的脸庞，瓦伦汀坐在耶稣腿上，靠在圣母怀里，心脏因为这可能是渎神的举动砰砰直跳。他仰头看这不幸母亲的双眼，对方回以恬静忧郁的注视。你为什么哭？他想，为何圣父赐予你孩子，又将他夺走？倘若早打算将神子复活，那耶和华让他来到世间，给他骨肉皮肤灵魂，让他受苦受难，究竟是要他得到什么失去什么？

茂丘西奥忽地趴下来，将脑袋侧着枕到耶稣胸前。瓦伦汀注视了他们一会儿，问他的哥哥：“你在听什么？”难道你企图听到一颗心的跳动？

茂丘西奥还没回答，远处就传来了父亲生气的呼喊：“茂丘西奥！瓦伦汀！你们在干什么？”

他们被拎下来，一左一右由男人粗暴地扯着拖行。父亲余怒未消，拽得他们双脚几乎离地，小跑着才能跟上，母亲在身后担忧而无奈地看着他们。“不认真做礼拜！偷跑出去！还爬到塑像上！”家庭里的耶和华要向他们降下惩罚了，“耶稣基督岂是容你们亵渎的！你们给我呆在家里，不到下一次礼拜不许出来！”

顽劣的双子抓住间隙互扮鬼脸，关禁闭对他们来说早已是家常便饭，父亲一走他们便能光明正大溜出去玩耍，谁叫他们还有母亲，她爱他们就像圣母爱她的孩子。

但是再也没有下一次礼拜了。

姆妈将他们从睡梦中晃醒，动作因惊惶而显得粗暴，攥住他们的手拖下床来，立即跌跌撞撞往门口奔去。

他们刚从梦境中被强行抽离，睡眼惺忪，头脑混沌，蹒跚着站不住脚，茂丘西奥空出一只手揉眼睛，不解地问：“怎么了？我们要去哪儿？”

姆妈顾不上回答，从室外传来的呼喝响动让两个孩子也意识到不同寻常。女人将门掀开半边，立即猛地合上，扯着他们往回奔去，拉开柜门把他们往柜子里面塞。“躲在这里，千万别出去！”姆妈着急地交待，脸上绝望的表情让瓦伦汀也心生恐惧，“藏好了……”

外面渐响的噪音赶至门口，卧室门被一脚踹开，姆妈还没来得及将柜门关上就被钳住了臂膊往后拖去。女人发出绝望的嘶吼，挣扎着要往一个人身上扑，立刻就被一柄剑贯穿肚腹。

叛乱和战争来得那样迅猛，他们还来不及抵抗就被彻底击溃。瓦伦汀第一次直面死亡，根本不知道需要尖叫，所以只是脸色苍白地看着姆妈倒下去的躯体和蔓延开来的血，身体僵成一座雕塑，所有声音被浓痰似的东西堵在喉咙里。

有一个士兵将他们拖出来，像拖两条小狗那样容易，提起来晃在同伴面前炫耀：“瞧瞧，那女人藏起了什么，两个！”

其余人像鬣狗一样围过来打量他们，一个人把茂丘西奥接过去，攥在手里感叹：“啧啧，贵族的小崽子，养得就是好……”

茂丘西奥被捏着脸蛋粗鲁地搓揉，惊惧地打量四周，只能以发颤的声音作反抗：“你们干什么……我、我要到妈妈那儿……”

士兵们发出一阵哄笑，剑上沾血的那个人拍了拍茂丘西奥的脸：“小畜生想要妈妈呢！是不是马上就要哇哇大哭了？你可吃不了妈妈的奶啦！”一个带着头盔的人掐住他的下巴抬高了打量：“那条扫兴的母狗，你也想变成她那样？婊子的种，长大了肯定也是个婊子……”

某种心照不宣的约定在他们之间达成，在成人目光间传递的意味让瓦伦汀心生恐惧，预感到有什么更丑恶、更残暴的东西在酝酿，即将降临到他们头上。茂丘西奥被几只手攥住四肢，衣摆被撩起来，他们身上只有一件宽松的睡袍，很容易就被手掌伸进去抚摩。

“不……不要！”瓦伦汀被震惊和惶恐刺激得眼前发晕，但仍要颤声喊出来，“你们不要……打他！放开……放开！你们想要什么，我、我的父亲会给你们的！”

他的话又引起一阵笑声，钳制住他的那个人从背后俯下身，不怀好意的气息喷在耳廓上：“我们可不是要打他，小少爷，我们是要强奸你们——强奸，懂吗？把鸡巴插进你们的小穴里，妈妈没教过你们？”他的手探进瓦伦汀衣服里，揉掐大腿上细嫩的皮肉，“至于你们的父亲，要是他的脑袋还在脖子上的话，我相信他会把什么都给我们的……”

瓦伦汀好一会儿才开始消化这些语句，他从没听过这么粗野的词，没被这么恶意对待过，第一次亲身参与到成年人的下流秘密中，像被剥掉鳞片的鱼暴露在空气中，再没有什么能予以保护。这一切都太可怕太可怕了，像一场虚幻的梦境，男孩拼命咽下喉中苦胆，狂乱地想要挣脱，手脚却不听使唤，挥舞起来昏昏沉沉，尖厉的叫喊从口里冲出来：“不……不！”说不清在拒绝什么，已经发生的事，正在发生的事，还是将要发生的事？

男人毫不费力地压制住他，制服一匹小兽一样捆起双手，为了让他安静下来狠狠一掌将他扇到地上。“冷静点，小公爵，”男人掐着瓦伦汀的下巴和他说话，“你要是乖乖让我们操，或许我们会考虑放过你的兄弟。”

……茂丘西奥？瓦伦汀从耳内嗡鸣中挣扎出来，舔了舔流血的嘴角，一阵刺痛。茂丘西奥……是能被放过的吗？他能保护他吗？至少……还有茂丘西奥？

尽管他们是孪生子，看起来几乎一模一样，但茂丘西奥总是更受喜爱的那一个，或许被爱就是他的能力，他的命运，瓦伦汀在他所有的人生里已经领会到这一点。茂丘西奥是人间真神，宇宙星系围着他转动，他的一切意愿都要实现，他要光便有光，要生命便有生命。瓦伦汀当然会侍奉他的兄长，茂丘西奥要光他就去点灯，要热他就燃起一丛火，要饮食他就奉上自己的血肉，茂丘西奥要死亡，他就死给他看。

那么，为了他的哥哥，接受被强奸的命运也是应该的，像狗一样跪趴在地上是正确的，张开腿翘起屁股把后穴展示给人也是当然的。男人亵玩他的屁眼，夸赞他的紧致、粉嫩、淫荡与不知羞耻。有人抓住他的手腕，引着他去摸一样滚烫坚硬的邪恶物什，被吓到也不许他缩回手：“喜欢吗？待会儿你就能吃到了，你前面和后面的小嘴都会填满的……”

一根手指就足以让他尖叫，加到三根时他几乎要死掉，而男人的阴茎顶进来时，瓦伦汀才明白之前那些都不算什么。他痛得白眼上翻，叫不出声，冷汗沁了一头，体内的凶器好像永远也插不完，苦难的尽头还有苦难。

十字架上的钉子也是这么楔进去的吗？

男人发出舒爽的叹息，赞叹他的洞比处女还紧：“真会吸，妈的，咬我咬得这么紧，比城里最贵的妓女还爽……”瘦窄的腰被掐住，阴茎慢慢抽出来一截又撞回去，进到更深的地方，然后重复，顶弄他湿热的内壁，撞开紧缩在一起的褶皱，让男孩明白什么叫做被操。

“你天生就是做婊子的料，”男人的气息喷在他侧颊，手伸过胸前拧住乳头揉捏，“我射在里面，让你怀孕好不好？你会怀上个杂种，让别人知道，你们这种人，也能给我生孩子……”

瓦伦汀的第一次就遭遇了内射，阴茎抽出来后，浑浊的液体从那个变得红肿、翕动着合不上的小孔里流出来，神秘邪恶地附着在皮肤上缓缓流淌。开过苞意味着他变得肮脏下贱，不必再小心对待，于是这次有两个人使用他，像之前他被告诉的那样前后都被填满。

后面的插入没那么艰难了，他已经被操开，真正的磨难是在前面，他太小了，嘴巴张到极限也只能浅浅含住龟头，他被要求舔舐吮吸，把阴茎连同囊袋每一处都尝遍。舌头又小又软，蹭在马眼上，男人忍不住揪住男孩的头发，借着口水的润滑一点点往口腔里楔，直到眼泪涂了满脸，性器终于能在湿热的空间里进出。

这一切是有意义的，这一切是值得的，瓦伦汀在心里一遍又一遍重复，这是值得忍受的，耶稣死去三天复活了，到礼拜天他就复活了……当茂丘西奥被按住，摆成和他一样的姿势时，他再也无法说服自己了，男孩挣扎着尽力叫喊：“不要！你们说过……会放过他……”

“我们考虑过了，”施暴者揭下伪善嘴脸，得意宣布，“我们决定也操他。”

于是他眼睁睁看着茂丘西奥被掰开双腿，看到那个小小的蠕动着的浅色肛口，被强行扩开让粗硬的阴茎一插到底。瓦伦汀立刻明白了：牺牲是一种只属于自己的东西，任何人不会因此少受一点点苦，该流血的还是会流血，该碎裂的还是会碎裂，世上不是只有一个十字架，三十九鞭落在他身上，也会以同样数目挞得茂丘西奥皮开肉绽。

他的小小兄长，漂亮得像一朵蛋糕上的奶油花，被滚烫的尖刀挑起，从发梢颤到脚趾尖，几乎立刻要碎成粉末，化成某种白絮飘散。他看起来那么疼那么疼，眉毛那么哀恸地垂下去，胸膛前红了一片，但行刑者没有停下半刻，深捣进男孩的后穴里，阴茎在小腹上顶出凸起形状。

茂丘西奥低垂着脑袋哀哀哭泣，瓦伦汀只是呆呆地盯着他，看他的发顶，看细幼的碎发在鬓边晃动，看他眼泪滴进头发里。他该跟他一起哭吗？为他们受损伤的命运，被搅乱的灵魂。

像时空交错的镜子，他们目睹彼此被强奸如同目睹自身，很明白地看清他们是怎样失去贞洁。这下彻底无可挽回了。他将再也无法回到自己的家，无法面对这所房子里发生的一切。他再也不能走进教堂，不能吃圣子的血肉，再也不能注视他的兄长。

他再也不能爱茂丘西奥了！瓦伦汀终于痛哭出声。

等他们的双腿间再也盛不下来自成人的恶意，从头到脚一片破败，男孩们被带走，离开这处生命开始和终结的空间。瓦伦汀再度睁开眼睛时天已大亮，高悬日头刺得眼前出现惶惶重影，他被丢弃在一处河口，离淹死只差半个身形。

叛军和卫军的角色迅速互换，战争还在混乱地延续，唯一确定的是越来越多的人正在死去。男孩拖着脚步在扭曲的城市中穿行，被避难的人群裹挟着躲进教堂。后殿仍立着那座令他失去所有礼拜的雕塑，沉默静寂仿佛对周遭一切毫无所觉。

茂丘西奥听到了什么呢？他将耳朵贴上圣子的胸膛，开始是一片静谧，尔后恍惚有水珠滴落，接着声音渐渐清晰起来。他听到受苦，听到旧痂脱落新伤未愈，无声无息的死。

你什么时候复活？

在被父亲的旧属寻到之前，瓦伦汀缩进雕像的凹陷，在圣子和圣母的怀中做了一个梦。梦里他和茂丘西奥乘着小船，在记忆般的河流上载浮载沉，细碎的丝絮像苍白雾气升腾起来，弥散在河面上，将一切所见染上一层灰色，扰乱视野蒙住目光，直至他们再也看不见彼此。

那昭示一场漫长的分别。当他们再次相遇，没有机会好好长大却被拉长骨节垫起身高，被修改声带替换手掌，被迫以成人的目光越过父辈的肩膀，观望悄悄缩小的世界，当他们注视彼此的眼睛如吸入陈年柳絮，在深入肺腑的麻痒间，会不会看到一个死去的魂灵？

**Author's Note:**

> 我什么也没有听到。


End file.
